


A Tale of Two Packets

by 9_of_Clubs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Day 1 - Hot Chocolate Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Based on my arbitrary prompt list from the Holiday Prompts!

It was the worst of times, it was the best - just kidding. Well actually…post TWOTL fluff.

“Is that mix?”

Hannibal’s eyes are on his fingers where they’re busily tearing apart white envelopes filled with chocolate like substance. The timer is whistling on the stove behind them, thin shrieking into the air to mix with the howl of wind, frozen as it knocks again their windows. It’s cold here this time of year, where they are that is. He’s not allowed to say, or even think it, just in case, you understand - can’t ever be too careful, and their presumed dead status is one blessing he wants to hang onto this holiday season. They’re heading somewhere warmer soon, but Will’s not in too much of a hurry for that, even though it would be nice not to feel like he’s dying every time he steps outside. He’s always liked winter though, the need for warmer blankets and extra socks - bundled up with his dogs around him, white snow stretching out for miles keeping intruders at bay. It’s the kind of thing he goes in for, generally - even though he’s lost most of that this time around. But at least, along with condoned hat wearing to hide ugly scar allowances, he can now add, the ridiculous way Hannibal’s nose goes pink at the slightest hint of frost, to the list. And he doesn’t think that will ever get old.

He rips another one and turns to get the milk from the pot. “Maybe. It could very well be -” Pause for heightened tension, twisting mockery in his tone. “Mix.”

“Will -” The sigh comes as his smile grows. “We are in possession of actual cocoa, I am certain you are aware. Cinnamon, vanilla bean, chili powder - “ Hannibal pauses and his voice grows honeyed, silky and tempting in a way that is so wasted on Will most of the time. “And heavy cream enough to prepare true whipped cream…” He does like whipped cream, tempting but… “if you so desired.” 

If he so desired. It’s hard not to mimic the phrase in an outrageous put upon accent while batting his eyelashes, as Hannibal pauses to see how his offer is received. But instead he only pours the milk with a raise of brow.

“I’m aware.”

Spoon to stir, mugs lifted, Will circles around the counter to where Hannibal is standing, presses one into his chest.

“Come on Hannibal, I put two packets in yours.” It’s hard to keep his face straight and the laugh out of it. “That’s true love.” Which is only fact.

Hannibal frowns harder when presented with that argument, lips pouting, and he and the glass have a stare off for a good minute, as though Hannibal is weighing exactly what true love offered means to his taste buds. But with a sigh, his hands come up to close around it, fingers brushing Will’s hand as they curve and he lets go.

Victory. He presses a kiss to Hannibal’s cheek and settles in to lean against the counter next to him.

And that, ladies and gentleman, is how you convince one Hannibal Lecter to drink mix hot chocolate. He’s really going to have to work hard not to let this go to his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to see if AO3 is actually functioning


End file.
